tedlubinfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of War: Trial by Fire (Book)
Premise Act 1 'Chapter 1: Bootcamp' On July 15, 2003 Tom Laudr joined the U.S. Marine Corps at the age of 18 at the Wilmington recruiting station. Hoping to feel significant in something special a month later before he is shipped off to Marine Corps Recruit Depot Parris Island for bootcamp Tom's father Michael have a brief conversation where he wishes Tom good luck. During Recruit Training as a young recruit Tom struggles physically and psychologically from going a regular civilian to a U.S. Marine. After completing the first phase the Drill Instructors' continue to push Tom and the other recruits to turn them into hardened Marines. While having to cope with their Drill Instructors'. In the squadbay Recruits _ and _ argue about one another's involvement in upset the Drill Instructors. The next day the men are given a special meal then the Drill Instructors comes in and tells them to change into their P.T. gear to run. As they run up the range Recruit _ twists his ankle but carries on. As they reach the top Laudr is the first to do so and motivates the rest as they finish the climb and on the return. As they go under intense training crawling through mud under barbed wire. Once the second phase begins Tom starts to become a model Marine. This upsets most of the recruits as the Drill Instructors increases the pressure so they can improve faster. As others struggle with the training Tom tries to help them while other assist. As his fellow recruits start to open up to Tom he learns about all their walks of life. Getting close to the end of the second phase the Drill Instructors' sees that the recruits are shaping up better and better everyday developing esprit de corps. Once second phase has ended they enter the final phase of training but before they can begin the Crucible Tom and the other recruits go through rigorous training. To prepare for their final test their skills and knowledge are honed and tested. Beginning the Crucible Tom and the other recruits go through demanding field exercises. As some of the recruits struggle Tom steps up to accomplish their task. Impressing the Drill Instructor with his leadership skills. After Tom and the other recruits have survived 54 hours of physical and mental challenges they finish the Crucible and get a chance to relax and bond a little. Entering Marine week their final week at bootcamp the recruits are Inspected by the Series Commander then they spend their time with family members the day before graduation On the day of graduation the recruits receive their Eagle, Globe and Anchor and Tom is meritoriously promoted to Private First Class because of his new found leadership skills. For Tom and the others it was the end of physical and mental training to become a United States Marine. After being awarded the title Marine they march out onto the field for the ceremony and are dismissed to return home before they are trained is their MOS fields. 'Chapter 2: Leave' Tom is on a plane home to visit his family and friends before he is ordered to back to duty and is shipped out to Iraq. While on the plane home he meets Victoria a freshman at Columbia College Chicago returning after visiting her grandparents in Charleston, South Carolina. Infatuated with her Tom makes a date to spend some time with Victoria. Arriving at O'Hare International Airport Tom is greeted by .-.-. Tom and Victoria goes to St. Agatha's Church with both their families as they exit he promises to write to her. 'Chapter 3: Pre-Deployment' After weeks of conducting live fire exercises at Cam in preparation for their deployment Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, Tom and the rest of the unit beatbox their favorite songs and share crude jokes with one another while they wait to receive their orders. Preoccupied by tedious conversations in the Mess Hall like whether Shakira or Jessica Biel is more attractive. Eager for combat, Tom finds himselves bored with training, constant drills. When Keeshawn suggest sneaking off base and going on a beer run. After obtaining unauthorized alcohol Keshawn organizes an impromptu poker game amongst some of the junior enlisted members. After a long night of enjoyment the junior enlisted members of the platoon arrive late to formation. Enraged by the junior enlisted members misconduct Staff Sergeant Kaylor assigns them with task of cleaning the latrines. Later the men are training with all kinds of weapons including MCMAP where they meet newcomer Second Lieutenant Josh Stark the leader of first platoon. Finally the men prepare to deploy as they gather their things and get ready to board their plane to Baghdad. Act 2 'Chapter 1: February - 2004' Arriving at Baghdad International Airport Tom like many of the young, fresh-faced kids just out of bootcamp their, he is excited to see combat. Beginning his first tour of duty in Iraq he heads towards the Staging area to report to 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines and receive his assigned areas of responsibility. Being assigned to Camp Blue Diamond, Lieutenant Colonel Chance Ryan 2/5's battalion commander greets all the new arrivals with a rousing speech about the great task we have been given. Later in the week Lieutenant Stark approaches Tom and the squad telling them that they will start their first patrol in an hour. Patrolling for the first time in-country Tom discovers the obstacles that the Iraqis face are much greater than they could have imagined. While on patrol Sergeant Patrick interacts with some of the locals by listening to the complaints. Second Lieutenant Stark orders the platoon to mount up to investigate a warehouse, believed to be holding a hidden arms cache. Upon their arrival they find the area unsecured, with looters making their way in and out of the warehouse as Marines from third platoon fight gunmen sporadically from the top of the warehouse. After a firefight, they find empty weapons crates inside the warehouse. 'Chapter 2: March - 2004' Using mirrors and bomb-sniffing dogs, the Marines performing their routine duties as they searching cars at a checkpoint as part of their deployment in Iraq. One day a truck carrying civilians wounded by a car bomb pass through the checkpoint where they are then assigned the unfamiliar mission of escorting the civilians fleeing the blast site. After safely leading the maimed victims to aid Tom and the squad are sent to guard the blast site. While guarding the blast site Sergeant Patrick is approached by a former Iraqi Police officer named Abdul showing cellphone footage of an ambulance full of explosives driving to the blast site then detonating. Then Abdul tells him that he saw some suspicious men in a nearby apartment complex. As they swiftly arrive a terrorist launches rocket-propelled grenade at them and a fierce firefight starts. While Charlie team watches the entrance Alpha and Bravo burst into the complex kill many terrorists inside. After finding a blood trail Bravo team follows it while Alpha team manages to eliminate a few heavily armed terrorists. While Alpha team eliminates the remaining terrorists the trail of blood Bravo team leads to one of terrorists in the back of an apartment and is taken into custody. Following the raid, the team discovers photos of the blast site and evidence of other potential targets. 'Chapter 3: April - 2004' Driving along the outskirts of Ramadi the platoon quickly find themselves engaged in a fierce firefight on one of Iraq's most dangerous roads. Heading down the road Tom and the squad encounter a group of Marines taking cover near an overturned Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement. Tom and the squad dismount their Humvee to assist in repelling the insurgents' assault. After defeating the insurgents the Marines move to the next section of the block where they arrive at second platoon's location under heavy fire. As the Marines approach, the insurgents in the town become anxious and open. The Marines decide to blockaded town and the two sides battle each other down from opposite sides of the bridge that leads into the town. Out on the bridge a trigger-happy insurgent sniper kills a Marine, and with this shot, all hell breaks loose between the insurgents and the Marines. As the convoy enters Ramadi insurgents open fire on the convoy and Tom engages the insurgents and a VBIED (Vehicle Borne Improvised Explosive Device). As the convoy nears Camp Ramadi the main road is found to be blocked by rubble. The convoy then turns to a narrow alley where insurgent snipers fire at the Tom but their bullets only ricochet off the Humvee fortunately missing Tom. Soon after Tom spots the snipers and fires at them. As the Humvees turn into another street the insurgents retreat as they proceed towards Camp Ramadi. Grumbling in the ranks about a stolen supply truck carrying C4 occupies the Marines time as they adjust to shifting attack plans anticipating contact with the enemy. An Arab-American Marine from Chicago joins the squad as their translator. Heading north, clearing villages and setting up a roadblock after a bridge is destroyed, the unit is assigned the task of manning a military checkpoint as part of raid. During their first night on duty, the team is forced to shoot a motorist who approaches the checkpoint with lights off and ignores their orders to stop; a second car is allowed to pass. The second vehicle to arrive is searched after its occupants attempt to flee and are killed and a young male insurgent is found hiding in the trunk. The squad helps guard the insurgent prisoner, who is taken to a makeshift prison in Husaybah and undergoes both physical and mental stress at the hands of an intelligence officer to force him to reveal the location a shipment of stolen C4. Traveling in an AAV Tom and the squad arrive in Fallujah, once the AAV stops they dismount and locate the staging area. When they meet up with Second Lieutenant Stark and Staff Sergeant Kaylor they are given orders to locate lost members of 2nd squad that had been investigating reported gunfire. After their briefing Tom and the squad exit the staging area, shortly after they depart. 'Chapter 4: May - 2004' While conducting a night patrol Tom and the squad watch their backs as they kick down doors during house-to-house searches looking for weapons. During their search they detain and interrogate a few people who are suspected terrorist operating out of a ground floor restaurant. Act 3 'Chapter 1: June - 2004' 'Chapter 2: July - 2004' Despite an armored battalion's punishing response to an ambush-in-waiting at a strategic bridge stiff resistance is still met. When a supply convoy must travel through the hot zone Tom and the squad is tasked with escorting them. While escorting the convoy across the bridge they become blindsided by a brutal ambush. Under attack Tom and the squad try to hold off the enemy ambush. Protecting the convoy carrying fuel and water, when air support can't help them they desperately fight for their lives for hours. Running low on ammo the squad fends off an intense enemy assault. When reinforcements arrive the squad emerges from the engagement essentially unscathed. After their engagement with the enemy they continue into the city with Tom manning the M2 Browning machine gun on the Humvee. 'Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home' During the flight home other guys were looking at family photos, talking about their girlfriend, and the stuff they saw. Tom slept while listening to music on my phone but all he could think about was Victoria. Returning home from his first tour of duty to his family a friend on break from college ask Tom if combat was like Black Hawk Down. Tom becomes bored and disconnected from routine civilian life, with its ordinary tasks of shopping at the supermarket and family dinners. Characters List of Characters in Chronicles of War Series 2nd Battalion 5th Marines Battalion Headquarters *'Lieutenant Colonel Chance "Stallion" Ryan:' Battalion Commander born in Ohio where his mother is a well-known politician accumulated a decent number of accommodations and awards throughout his career in the Marine Corps and is fairly decorated. *'Major Neal Baron:' Battalion Executive Officer who was awarded a Medal of Honor, Bronze Star and Purple Heart for his acts of bravery during Battle of Khafji part of Operation Desert Storm serving with the 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines *'Lieutenant Commander Wilson Stafford:' Battalion Surgeon *'Captain Jasper Eckert:' he works as communications and information officer is married with three children *'Sergeant Major Benjamin "War Machine" Silaz:' Battalion Sergeant Major who is the third generation of his family to enlist in the U.S. military. Through enough difficult situations to earn the loyalty of his fellow soldiers and regarded as an extremely skilled soldier. Throughout his career he has watched so many of his comrades die leaving him thick-skinned and short-fused. Charlie Company Headquarters *'Captain Jonathan Michael:' Charlie Company Commander callsign Cyclops Actual has already successful completed a tour of duty in both Afghanistan and Iraq whose grandfather was killed during the Normandy Invasion *'First Lieutenant Robert Henderson:' *'First Sergeant Jarred Kelly:' Company First Sergeant a 20-year veteran who had his best friend loose his arm in a firefight during his first tour in Afghanistan then during the 2003 invasion of Iraq his entire squad was killed in an ambush. Due to the weight of the losses he is seeking retirement after he finishes his next tour *'Gunnery Sergeant John Shaubs:' Company Operations Chief he is normally calm and speaks in a soft. He also reassures Corporal Christophers from time to time during the deployment after Lance Corporal Thomas is wouded First Platoon Headquarters *'Second Lieutenant Josh Stark:' First Platoon Leader callsign Cyclops 1 Actual he is the son of a San Franciscan lawyer and a graduate of the United States Naval Academy. He seems to be a confident leader and trusts his platoon to complete their objectives. *'Staff Sergeant Andrew Kaylor:' Platoon Sergeant a tough veteran he is highly respected by his men as a Platoon Sergeant on his third deployment he helps keeps his fellow Marines in check. *'Petty Officer Second Class Booth "Doc" Webber:' Hospital Corpsman Second Class he always wanted to become a doctor since he was a kid, but he didn't have the money to go to college so he joined the Navy and became a Hospital Corpsman. After going to the Medical Education and Training Campus in Fort Sam Houston, San Antonio, Texas and he got assigned to Fleet Marine Force. =Cyclops 1-1 = *'Sergeant Theo Patrick:' Tom's Squad Leader who has a son and wife that are concerned about his wellbeing ever since his wife's stepbrother was killed a month before Tom was assigned to his squad. He is the dominant and reassuring figure in the squad. **Cyclops 1-1 Alpha *'Corporal Derrick Jackson:' *'Lance Corporal Kraig Haegan:' Automatic Rifleman has a strong ambition to do what is right in every situation. *'Private First Class/Lance Corporal Tom Laudr:' The main character he grew up always wanting to be a Marine due to his family's heritage. After the 9/11 terror attack watching news of the War in Afghanistan and the 2003 invasion of Iraq Tom knew this was his chance. *'Private/Private First Class Omar Rasheed:' Brought up in a strict family he joined the Marine Corps despite his father's wishes. Breaking the family tradition of being civil engineers. **Cyclops 1-1 Bravo *'Corporal Eric Barrett:' Team Leader and Grenadier is the strategist and tactician of the squad. He is loyal to Sergeant Patrick formed a certain bond with the unit. *'Lance Corporal Alex Christophers:' A married, college-educated Marine who enlisted after 9/11 *'Private First Class/Lance Corporal Cody Siebert:' As a young boy Cody's father was an Army Ranger who was killed in action during Operation Just Cause. *'Private First Class Harold Wright:' Automatic Rifleman likes to play poker with the junior enlisted members of the platoon and are childhood friends with Lance Corporal Derrick Jackson who is the reason he enlisted. Likes to talk a lot in a loud and impudent demeanor and is often impatient. **Cyclops 1-1 Charlie *'Corporal Walter Garcia:' Team Leader a responsible, calm, and serious leader he never jokes around and has refined manner of speaking. His training and experience in the field causes him to react quickly. *'Lance Corporal Jason Thomas:' The first member of the platoon to be wounded in action when his squad is ambush by a sniper he is hit but "Doc" keeps stable after Sergeant Hansone drags him out of the firefight. *'Private/Private First Class Trevor Kowalski:' Had trouble deciding what he would do after high school when the Marines came to give a lecture about the Marine Corps it helped him decide to enlist. He is curious and optimistic being never having any family member in the military. *'Private Keshawn Miles:' Joined because my ass was sitting at home playing video games and watching TV when his father was getting annoyed and told me to get a job, he joined the Marines. He seems to be laid back at times and is very brash but he will participate activities when he has to.